Hollywood Heights: New girl
by Cavalialover
Summary: Loren and her brother Ian move around a lot because of their parents' successful company. This time they move to LA where Eddie Duran rules the school. Ian immediately becomes friends with Eddie and the other populars. What will happen in this town with the arrival of the Tate family?
1. Chapter 1 Arrival

_**I know, I know. Another story?! Yes, sorry, I felt like it. **_

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**Let's get one thing straight. I think introducing yourself like you're writing in your diary for the first time is lame but it's necessary right now. Enjoy it while it lasts because it's not going to happen again. I'm Loren Tate, 17 years old. I have a brother, a really annoying one may I add, Ian. Don't take this the wrong way but he's HOT! No, I don't have a crush on my brother. Ian is one year older than me so he's 18. We're from San Francisco. No, I guess that's not true. San Francisco is the last city we lived in but we've lived in many other cities before that. My parents own a company so we move around a lot. We're rich but I don't see my parents that often. No, don't feel for me. I'm long over it. I guess it's one of the reasons you can say I'm a bad girl. I'm a black belt in karate so you can add that to the list of reasons why I am a bad girl. Due to all the moving around, I don't have that much friends. Every school we went to was the same. Every girl wanted to be friends with me to get to my brother. I know that he's hot but is he more fun than I am? Don't worry, I got over that too. Add it to the list. So, no luck with the girlfriends. How about boyfriends? All of my brother's friends, whatever city we are, flirt with me. My brother only hangs with the popular people so no, they are not ugly. Still, it's gross and SO annoying! So I never dated someone? I did but I don't want to talk about it. Now I'm in my black bugatti, driving to my new school. My brother is driving behind me in his black lamborghini. He's always trying to convince me his car is better but I know it isn't. Like right now we're racing each other to school and I'm totally winning. Yes, it's kind of illegal but our parents will pay the ticket if we get one. I'm speeding up, avoiding every car on my way. Some cars honk at us but I don't care. I look in my rearview mirror and see that Ian is a few metres behind me. Lamborghini beats Bugatti? Never. I drive into the parking lot of the address my mom gave me with 200 miles an hour, making sure I don't hit anybody and then I step on the breaks. My car makes a high sound, leaves a black trail and comes to a stop in one of the parking spots. My brother and I are great drivers. We had lessons so yeah. I can see everybody look up. I grab my 500 dollar bag and get out of the car. No, I'm not a spoilt little bitch who gets everything she wants. Okay, I really did want this car but the bag? I wanted a simple 30 dollar bag but my mom practically forced me into taking this one. This is the thing with my parents. They care a little too much about their reputation. I can't walk around with a 30 dollar bag because what if someone knew they were my parents and thought they were getting poor. So, no, I'm not a spoilt bitch. I get out of my car and everybody is looking at me. I throw my hair over my shoulder and then Ian makes his car come to a stop right in front of me. If I wouldn't know any better he could have hit me. But I know his driving skills are way too good for that. His car also makes a high sound and leaves a trail before coming to a halt right in front of me. Ian gets out and walks over to me. No one has stopped staring at us. Ian grabs his bag, throws it over one shoulder and throws his other arm over my shoulder. We walk into the school like this and everybody is still staring, following our every move. We don't mind, we got used to it. Ian even winks at a few girls which I just roll my eyes at. We pass a table with geeks and after that a table with girls, all wearing pink. I guess they are the popular girls here. Well, I'm not going to wear pink. Way too girly. What AM I wearing? I'm wearing black booty shorts, black pumps, a black shirt with a red kiss mouth on it and a black leather jacket. Shadow eye make-up, red feather earrings and silver bracelets. Ian is wearing black jeans, a white shirt and a blue football jacket. He looks sexy and that's probably why all the girls are staring at him and glaring at me. Behind me I can hear a boy whistle at me but I decide to ignore it. Another boy whistles and a few others follow. I ignore them all, they will hate it that I'm not responding. There's a group of hot boys standing against a few lockers and when they see Ian they sign him to come over. They probably hope I will come with Ian but instead I go on the mission to find my locker. My eyes trail over the lockers while I keep walking. Suddenly someone pats my back so I turn around. Standing there is a bright but pretty girl. I guess she can be called hot if you can look past the bright colours without being blinded. **

Loren: What?

Melissa: Are you looking for your locker?

Loren: Yes, why?

Melissa: I can help you, which number is it?

Loren: 202

Melissa: It's this way.

**I follow Melissa and we reach my locker.**

Loren: Thanks.

**I start putting stuff in my locker expecting Melissa to leave. She doesn't know Ian is my brother yet so I have nothing to offer her. She doesn't leave though. **

Melissa: I'm Melissa Sanders.

Loren: Loren Tate.

Melissa: Can I see your schedule?

Loren: Why?

Melissa: So that I can see if we have classes together of course.

**I hand her my schedule and finish putting my books in my locker.**

Melissa: We have half of all classes together so that's fun.

Loren: How do you know? You don't even know me.

Melissa: You seem nice.

Loren: I seem rich.

Melissa: That too but that has nothing to do with it.

Loren (turning around): Right.

Melissa: Wait, where are you going?

Loren: To chill before class starts.

Melissa: I'll go with you. After that we have first class together.

**We start walking outside until I feel someone grabbing my ass. I grab the arm from who's doing it and turn around while twisting his arm. Ian is standing behind him with a few other guys. I guess this is one of Ian's new friends. He's kind of hot. Green eyes, muscular arms, black fancy hair, cool clothes and I'm guessing he has a sixpack. It doesn't matter, I will hurt him anyway. I turn his arm a little bit further while staring at him with a sassy look.**

Ian: I told you not to try that man.

Loren: I'll be very clear...

**I look at Ian to find out the name of this guy.**

Ian: It's Tyler.

Loren: I'll be very clear Tyler. Try that again and I'll break your arm.

**I turn it yet a little bit further. If I turn it any more, it will break. He lets out a small cry of pain. Then I let go, turn around and walk away. Melissa walks next to me.**

Melissa: That was amazing!

** While looking at Ian I quickly checked out the other boys. Not that I'm interested, just curious. There was this guy with brown hair and dark blue eyes, he was kinda hot. Blond guy with blue eyes, also hot. Tyler, really hot. Guy with brown hair and brown eyes, hot. Then there was this guy who really caught my attention. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black football jacket and black jeans. Underneath it he was wearing black high tops. I'm guessing they all play football because they're so muculared and I'm sure they all have sixpacks. Ian also plays football. He probably is going to try out here too. At our last school he was the captain of the team.**

Melissa: Who was that boy you were talking to?

Loren: Ian, why?

Melissa: Because he is HOT. Is he your boyfriend?

Loren: Ian? No way.

Melissa: Why not? You two seem close.

Loren: Because he's my **brother**. Gross, I would never date him.

Melissa: Are you serious?! He's your **brother**?!

Loren: Yes, what's the big deal?

Melissa: The big deal is that I want to JUMP him!

Loren: Please don't. That would be really awkward and creepy and stuff.

Melissa: Okay, I'll drop the subject. I guess it's pretty awkward for you to hear things like that about your brother.

Loren: I got used to it over the years. Now it's just really annoying.

Melissa: Okay, let's move on to the Eddie Duran subject.

Loren: Who's that?

Melissa: The guy you were totally checking out.

Loren: I was **not!**

Melissa: You so were.

Loren: I was checking all of them out, pure curiosity.

Melissa: You checked him out longer.

**The bell rings so I follow Melissa to class.**

Loren: I did but let's face it. He was the hottest of them all.

Ian: Who was the hottest of them all?

**I turn around to see Ian and that Tyler guy sitting behind us.**

Loren (sassy): What the hell are you doing here?

Ian: Haven't you heard? Students of the ages 17 and 18 are in the same classes at this school.

Loren: Seriously?!

Ian: Jup, so now we can be together all the time sis.

**I look past Ian and see that Eddie guy sitting behind him. Ian's other new friends are sitting there too.**

Loren (sarcastic while turning back): Great.

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**I was standing in front of the school with the boys when a black bugatti drove into the parking lot with at least 200 miles an hour. He manages not to hit anyone and come to a stop in a parking spot with a high squeaky sound. That guy has driving skills. I admire the car, man what a nice car. He gets out of the car and I'm shocked to see that the he is a she. Now my eyes are glued to her instead of the car. She's HOT. Shortly after that a black lamborghini arrives exactly the same making my eyes leave the girl's body. It looks like the car will hit the girl but she looks totally relaxed. I guess she trusts the skills of the person inside the car. Well, she's right because those skills are good. Just as good as her skills. A good looking guy gets out of the car with a expensive looking bag over his shoulder. I'm disappointed to see that he puts his arm around her shoulder. I guess he's her boyfriend. They walk into the school and EVERYBODY is looking at them, including me. The closer she comes, the hotter she looks.**

Tyler: Man, I want to have sex with her.

Dylan: I hear you man.

**Their eyes are glued to her butt and mine to her eyes. Of course I checked out her ass and my eyes will be on it many times more but right now I'm intrigued by her eyes. They're so beautiful. She passes me so I can't look into her eyes anymore. That's why I move my eyes back to her ass. Man, what an ass.**

Cameron: Too bad she has a boyfriend.

**We decide to sign the guy to come to us. I guess he has what it takes to be friends with the populars. Not that I'm so shallow. I don't care if someone's rich or good looking. It doesn't mind but it's not the most important thing. It's just that people like us want to be friends with us. People who are nothing like us almost never talk to us. **

Eddie: Hey man. I'm Eddie. You new here?

Ian: Yeah, my name is Ian Tate. We just moved here from San Francisco.

Eddie: That is Tyler. Dylan, Cameron and Phil.

Cameron: Was that girl your girlfriend?

Ian: Hell no, she's my sister.

**The faces of the boys clear up. I try to keep mine straight. Ian doesn't have to know that I'm into his sister.**

Tyler: What is her name?

Ian: Loren, Loren Tate.

**When Loren walks by Tyler squeezes her ass. She's really fast grabbing his arm and twisting it. While threatening him not to do it again she keeps turning it. Tyler tries to struggle against her grip but I guess this girl is strong. Driving skills are not the only skills this girl has. **

Loren: I'll be very clear Tyler. Try that again and I'll break your arm.

**She turns it a little bit further and then walks away. The conversation stays on Loren for a while and then it's time for class. Ian doesn't look uncomfortable hearing the boys talk about his sister like they are. I guess he has heard this all many times before. We walk into class and I stop myself from smirking when I see Loren sitting in the classroom.**

* * *

_**Okay, it's just a start so no cliffhanger. Not really. Should I continue?**_


	2. Chapter 2 Girl

_~ Previous on New Girl ~_

**LOREN'S POV**

**My parents own a company so we move around a lot. We're rich but I don't see my parents that often. I guess it's one of the reasons you can say I'm a bad girl. I'm a black belt in karate so you can add that to the list of reasons why I am a bad girl. Every girl wanted to be friends with me to get to my brother. Add it to the list. This is the thing with my parents. They care a little too much about their reputation. Melissa and I**** start walking outside until I feel someone grabbing my ass.**

Loren: I'll be very clear Tyler. Try that again and I'll break your arm.

Melissa: Okay, let's move on to the Eddie Duran subject. The guy you were totally checking out.

Loren: I was checking all of them out, pure curiosity.

Melissa: You checked him out longer.

Loren: I did but let's face it. He was the hottest of them all.

Ian: Who was the hottest of them all?

Loren (sassy): What the hell are you doing here?

Ian: Haven't you heard? Students of the ages 17 and 18 are in the same classes at this school.

Loren: Seriously?!

Ian: Jup, so now we can be together all the time sis.

**I look past Ian and see that Eddie guy sitting behind him. Ian's other new friends are sitting there too.**

Loren (sarcastic while turning back): Great.

* * *

Melissa (whispering): So, here are the deets. Eddie is captain of the football team and the most popular boy in school. He's obviously the hottest boy in school as well and his parents are rich.

Loren (whispering): I don't care.

Melissa: You do.

Loren: No, I don't. Mel, I'm not interested.

Melissa: Ooh, Mel, I like it.

Loren: Mel, I'm serious. And even if I were interested, I move around too much to have a boyfriend.

Ian: Well, isn't this an interesting conversation.

**I look behind me to see Ian with his head in his hands totally listening to our conversation. I push his head of his hands so that it will fall on the table but he stops his head from hitting the table. Too bad.**

Loren: Seriously, Ian. Mind your own buisness.

**He just grins at me and the rest of the boys do the same, including Eddie. He really is hot.**

Ian: Oh and by the way, we're throwing a party tonight.

Loren: We are?

Ian: Jup, that way everybody will get to know us.

Loren: Whatever.

Ian: Come on sis, cheer up. It will be fun.

* * *

**I'm at home with Melissa, getting ready for the party. After she got over the fact that our house isn't a house but a mansion, she started rushing me to get ready. Now I'm wearing one of the many dresses in my walk-in closet. It's a black dress with a glitter top. Black glitter pumps with peep toe and strap, black glitter hoop earrings, shadow eye make-up, black glitter bracelets and wavy hair. Melissa borrowed one of my dresses. One time there was this theme party I had to go to with my parents. The theme was colours so my mother made Ian wear this neon purple suit and me this neon green cocktail dress. Jup, Melissa chose to wear the green dress. I told her she could keep it, I hate that dress so much. A little bit of green in a dress can be pretty but totally green? Not for me. Melissa looks pretty in her own way. She's wearing green eye shadow. One day she's going to blind someone with all those colours. After locking my room we walk down the huge stairs and Ian whistles at me. I give him a small bow and then look around to see how big this party is going to be. **

Loren: Is everything ready for the party?

Ian: No...

**He turns off the lights and a discoball appears. Neon lights start shining and their beams move around in all of the rooms. Everywhere you can hear the loud music of the dj playing outside because of the speakers everywhere. **

Ian (smirking): **Now** we're ready.

**I walk into the kitchen and see someone standing behind the bar. He nods at me and I nod back. The kitchen is the only place where the music isn't that loud and where the lights are on. I walk into the backyard and see that the lights in the pool are on. We have these neon lights in our pool. Their beams move just like the beams in the house making the water turn into many different colours. The jaccuzi has the same lights and is on too. Steam is coming from the pool and the jacuzzi. Yes, our pool has heating. There are a few sofa's in a part of the yard. The yard behind our house goes as far as you can look. Ian and I both have a golf cart to move around in it. Our yard is kind of like a golf course but without the holes. There are parts with plants and parts with only grass. There are many spots of grass where no one can see you because of the flowers around it. Little secret, great place to make out in. The whole yard is lit with neon lights. A little bit away from our huge pool are men behind grills. There are about five grills. Then there's the dj of course. I look at the house and see that the lights on the house are on because it has gotten dark. Melissa walks to the front of the house so I follow her. The front of the house is lit too and Melissa looks amazed by it. The lights in the fountain in front of our house are on and the front yard is lit with bright lights, not neon. On both side of our lane are lights lighting the lane. They shine into the trees beside the lane. **

Melissa (amazed): How did you arrange all of this so quickly?

Loren: Oh please, he has been planning parties like since he was five. This is nothing.

Melissa (still amazed): Well, I think it's a big something.

**We get inside and people keep arriving. Soon I'm surrounded by a group of boys. It looks like most of them are 18. I give them my best sassy look but they don't leave. Man, I hate it when this happens.**

Loren (sassy): Do you guys want something from me or what?

Guy: Oh believe me, we want everything from you.

**I look at him for two seconds. Then I look down for two seconds and look up again while punching him in the face. The guy gives a scream and grabs his nose. When he pulls his hands back there's blood on them and he looks shocked by this.**

Loren (turning around): That's the only thing you're going to get from me.

**Doesn't matter where we live, the guys are the same. ****I walk into the kitchen and ask for a martini. When I turn around again there's another group of guys. I think they're the same age as I am, so 17.**

Loren (sassy): Get your ugly faces away from me.

Guy: Sorry babe but your ass is like a magnet to me.

Eddie: Move before I have to throw your ugly asses out of here.

**The guys all turn around to see Eddie standing there all musculared. They look a little scared and then walk away. **

Loren (leaning against the bar): Thanks for that.

Eddie: Well, wouldn't want you to get any more blood on your hands.

Loren (chuckling): You saw that huh?

**I walk over to the trash, get the olive out of my drink and throw it in the trash.**

Eddie (smiling): You don't like olives?

**I look to my right and see Eddie standing there looking really hot. I lean against the wall while taking in his appearance and drinking my martini.**

Loren: Nope, hate them. Don't tell my mom though.

Eddie: Why not?

Loren: She thinks eating olives is a sign of class. It's a long story.

Eddie (giving her his sexy smile): I have time.

**Oh my gosh, his smile makes me go weak at the knees.**

Loren (flirty): Maybe later.

**Please tell me I didn't just use my flirty voice. I walk into the backyard swinging my hips from side to side. I look over my shoulder and see that Eddie follows me with his eyes fixated on my ass while I walk over to the sofa's. I sit down and sip my martini while I watch Eddie sit down next to me.**

Eddie (flirty): How about now?

Loren (putting down her glass): I have to warn you, it's a pretty boring story.

Eddie (flirty): As long as it comes out of your mouth, it won't be.

Loren: Well, my parents own this very successful company so we are rich.

Eddie: Obviously.

Loren: Well, due to that they think their reputation is the most important thing in their life. All Ian and mine clothes have to be expensive because the children of NORA and TRENT Tate can't be seen with cheap stuff. We have to attend most of their parties and be the perfect children. It's like we're a price to show off for them.

Eddie (sincere): I'm sorry.

Loren (careless): Don't be. I'm long over it. How about your parents? Are they the same? I mean, they're pretty rich too right?

Eddie (smirking): How do **you **know?

Loren (trying to get out of it): Just a guess.

Eddie (smirking): Tell me.

Loren (shrugs): Melissa told me.

Eddie (moving his head closer): You asked about me?

Loren: No, I didn't. She just assumed I wanted to know.

Eddie (locking his eyes with hers): And why's that?

Loren (flirty): I might have checked you out a little longer than Ian's other friends.

Eddie (leaning in): Oh really?

**I nod just before his lips touch mine. What am I doing? I barely know this guy. I start moving my lips against his though and Eddie takes this as a sign to go on. He moves his tongue into my mouth and we start making out. He grabs my tigh and pulls me closer against his body. Now I'm practically on his lap but someone interrupts by scraping her throat.**

Loren (pulling back): What do you want?

Girl: My boyfriend back.

**Whoa, he has a girlfriend? Melissa didn't tell me about that part. I get off Eddie's lap by standing up and I walk into the house. Oh my gosh, I knew it was a bad idea. Haven't I learned from the last guy I dated? I walk up the stairs and just as I open the door of my room, Eddie says my name from behind me. I look behind me and then walk into my room. A few seconds after that Eddie walks in and I slap him with all my strength and that's a lot. His face smacks to the side. That will be a bruise. He stretches his neck and then rubs his cheek. His face shows pain.**

Loren: You ass. You can't just use me like that, I'm not that easy.

**And with that I use one of my karate moves to throw him on the ground. He lets out a small cry of pain. I get on top of him and place my arm against his throat. Our faces are extremely close but I'm trying not to concentrate on that right now. I start pressing harder on his throat with my arm, making it harder for him to breath. He tries to say something anyway.**

Eddie (struggling to breath and talk): Loren, stop. She's not my girlfriend.

**I remove my arm but our faces stay close. Eddie takes a relieved breath.**

Eddie (breathing heavily): We broke up a few months ago but she still wants to get back together. That's why she goes around telling everybody we're still together.

**Then he grabs my arm and pulls me against his body so that his lips touch mine. We start making out where we left off and after about ten minutes we pull back. I don't want to be this pathetic girl who assumes that this meant something but I really want to know what this means. I know I swore of boyfriend's for good but Eddie has something special. Something is drawing me to him and I just can't stay away.**

Loren (panting): So what does this mean?

Eddie (panting): It means that you're my girl now.

**I smile but I don't know why. This can never work. Not after the last one and beside that, I move too much.**

Loren: I like that but I don't know how long we're staying in this town.

Eddie: Don't think about that right now.

**During the make out session we rolled over so Eddie's sitting on top of me. He gets up and offers me his arm. I take his arm and he pulls me up.**

Eddie (whispering): Let's dance.

**He pulls me out of my room and off the stairs. He then pulls me into the living room where everyone is dancing. We start grinding against each other, turning each other on like crazy. Somewhere between me rubbing my ass against his body he turns me around and start kissing me. We pull back because of someone bumping into us. We look up and see that it's Chloe grinding against some guy. Although I'm not really sure if you can call it grinding. It's more like her bending over in front of the guy while sort of jumping up and down.**

Loren (laughing): Oh my God, she's trying to get you jealous.

Eddie (smiling): Not going to work, I already have a far hotter girlfriend.

Loren (serious): So, what's the deal between you and Chloe?

Eddie (sighs): Can we please don't talk about it? It doesn't matter because it didn't mean anything.

Loren: I want to know. When Chloe tries to get underneath my skin again I have to know what to believe. Beside that, I want to get to know you better if I'm going to be your girlfriend. Chloe was part of your life so I want to know about her. I-

Eddie (cutting her off): Okay, okay. I'll tell you. Chloe has been trying to get my attention since her first year of high school. She's the same age as you and she's one of the popular girls. I honestly thought she was kind of annoying but the boys told me I should give it a chance because she's kind of hot. I did but it turned out she was even more annoying than I thought she was. Chloe's parents are rich too but she still asked me for money all the time. She's a really bad kisser and only cares about herself. She is selfish, arrogant and like I said, annoying. So I broke it off a few months ago.

Loren: Okay, I was not expecting you to call her hot but okay.

Eddie (chuckling): I just told you all of that and you decide to react on that little thing?

Loren: It's just weird hearing you call her hot.

Eddie: Then I won't anymore. I don't even think she is hot anymore. She is way too skinny, it's ugly.

Loren: How long were you two together?

Eddie: About two months.

**I want to ask him if they slept together and I don't want to ask him if they slept together. I'm curious but I think it will hurt me to know that they slept together. All this time we were still dancing but now I lead Eddie up to my room so that we can actually hear each other talking.**

Eddie: Now it's your turn.

**We walk up the stairs and I really hope he doesn't want me to open up about my boyfriends now.**

Loren: My turn for what?

Eddie: How about **your** exes?

Loren (walking into her room): I don't want to talk about it.

Eddie (following her): Are you serious right now?

* * *

_**Ooh, how will that end. Do you guys still want me to continue?**_


	3. Chapter 3 Newbie

_~ Previous on New Girl ~_

**LOREN'S POV**

Melissa: Eddie is captain of the football team and the most popular boy in school.

Loren: Mel, I'm not interested. And even if I were interested, I move around too much to have a boyfriend.

Ian: We're throwing a party tonight.

Loren (flirty): I might have checked you out a little longer than Ian's other friends.

Eddie (leaning in): Oh really?

**Eddie walks in and I slap him with all my strength and that's a lot. His face smacks to the side. That will be a bruise. I use one of my karate moves to throw him on the ground. I get on top of him and place my arm against his throat. I start pressing my arm harder on his throat, making it harder for him to breathe.**

Eddie: Chloe has been trying to get my attention since her first year of high school. I broke it off a few months ago.

**I start moving my lips against his. What am I doing? I barely know this guy. **

Eddie (panting): You're my girl now.

Eddie: How about **your** exes?

Loren (walking into her room): I don't want to talk about it.

* * *

Eddie (following her): Are you serious right now? I just told you everything about Chloe and me and you're not going to tell me anything about **your** relationships?

Loren: Please let it go.

Eddie: For how long? For ever?

Loren: Eddie, you have no idea what you are asking me to tell you.

Eddie: How bad can it be?

Loren: It's really bad. You don't want to know.

Eddie: If it's bad I have to know.

**He HAS to let this go. I walk up to him and push him against the wall.**

Loren (persuasive): Let it go Eddie.

**Then I release him and walk into my bathroom. I take a short shower and then walk back into my room with only a towel covering me. Eddie probably left. I would have left if someone treated me like this. He just can't know what happened. I grab one of my babydoll's from my closet and am about to get out of my towel when I hear a voice.**

Eddie (smirking): You look sexy in a towel.

Loren (turning around suprised): You're still here? Enjoying the show?

**Eddie's laying on the bed with that cocky smile on his face.**

Eddie (smirking): Pretty much, yeah.

Loren: And you couldn't bother to tell me you were here?

Eddie (defensive): You would have sent me away before I could have gotten a good look.

Loren (seductive): Maybe, maybe not.

**I grab some sweatpants from Ian I like to wear because they're really comfortable.**

Loren (throwing his some sweatpants): Go put those on in the bathroom while I change.

Eddie (raising his eyebrows): I'm staying the night?

Loren (shrugging): If you want to.

Eddie (raising his eyebrows): Is that even a question?

**Eddie goes into the bathroom and I quickly change into the black babydoll. Another thing my mom thinks is class, wearing babydolls. Then Eddie walks back into the room and immediately wraps his arms around me.**

Eddie: Oh my gosh, maybe I shouldn't spend the night.

Loren (giggling): Get over it already.

Eddie (smirking): Can't...you're too sexy.

**I smile and then sit down on my bed. I look at Eddie from my bed and realise he's shirtless. His sixpack is HUGE and so are his abs.**

Eddie (smirking): Liking what you see?

Loren: More like LOVING.

**Eddie chuckles and sits down next to me on the bed. I softly place my hand on his sixpack and start feeling it.**

Eddie (chuckling): Really Loren?

**I blush a little and pull my hand away. WHY AM I BLUSHING? I NEVER blush.**

Eddie (putting her hand back): I didn't say you should stop.

**I smile and lay down. Eddie does too and wraps his arms around me while I pull the blanket over us.**

Eddie: I'm letting this go for now but you're gonna have to tell me one day.

Loren (soft): I know.

**It stays silent for a little while until Eddie practically screams.**

Eddie (suprised): You have a sixpack?

**His hands were already on my stomach but now he really starts feeling it.**

Loren (mocking Eddie): Really Eddie?

**He chuckles but doesn't stop feeling my sixpack. It's not a huge sixpack. I think huge sixpacks on girls are ugly. It's just a little sixpack from working out and doing karate.**

Eddie: Personally I think sixpacks are sexy on girls but only if they're not huge.

Loren (enjoying Eddie's touch): I agree.

**Eddie stops feeling my sixpack and pulls me a little closer to him.**

Loren: Ian's going to try out for the football team tomorrow. (teasing) Maybe he will beat you.

Eddie (acting offended): Never, I won't let a newbie take my place as captain.

Loren (also acting offended): HEY, I'm also a newbie.

Eddie (kissing her head): Yeah but you're **my **newbie.

Loren (chuckling): That doesn't make sence.

Eddie (smiling): Sure it does. So, are you going to try out for cheerleading tomorrow?

Loren: I don't know. I used to be good at it.

Eddie: You should try out. I would looove to have a cheerleader as my girlfriend.

Loren: Chloe was a cheerleader and your girlfriend.

Eddie: Yeah but I didn't really like her. With **you **I can whistle at you and kiss you in the middle of practise aaaaand check you out while you're practising.

Loren (chuckling): Oh really?

Eddie (smiling): Yeah, really.

Loren (teasing): Well maybe I **should **join the team so I can see Ian beat you.

Eddie (acting offended): You really have more confidence in your brother than in your gorgeous boyfriend?

Loren: You haven't seen Ian play.

Eddie: Well, **you **haven't seen **me **play.

Loren: I guess that's right.

Eddie (smiling): I'm always right.

Loren (giving him a soft punch in the stomach): Gosh, you're such an ego.

Eddie: So you would rather have a pathetic nerd boyfriend who almost never talks?

Loren (teasing): Hmm, doesn't actually sound that bad. Maybe I should try that.

Eddie: Ha ha, really funny Tate.

Loren: Maybe we should go to sleep since I apparently have to try out for cheerleading tomorrow.

* * *

**I wake up and feel two arms wrapped around me, making me confused. Then I remember, I have a boyfriend now. Not just any boyfriend, EDDIE DURAN. He's not only hot and popular but also funny, cool and really sweet. I'm so happy right now. My life's just perfect. Well, except for the parents who don't love us. I carefully unwrap his arms and then get out of bed. I grab a megaphone out of my closet and walk out of my room. I look down the stairs and already see a few people sleeping on the floor. I walk into Ian's room and start the alarm on the megaphone. Then I walk out again while the alarm stays on.**

Ian (screaming): WHAT THE HELL LOREN! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT ANYMORE!

**I chuckle and walk down the stairs with the alarm still on. I can hear people moaning because it is so loud. I walk into every single room of the house and people start to wake up. When I'm sure everyone's awake I scream into the megaphone.**

Loren (scream): OUT OF MY HOUSE EVERYBODY! THE PARTY IS OVER!

**Suddenly I feel two hands on my shoulder. I turn around and see a very sleepy Eddie standing behind me. His hair is a mess and he looks like he hasn't slept for days. Lucky for me he's still not wearing a shirt. His hands are still on my shoulders and he looks at me like I'm crazy.**

Eddie: What the hell are you doing?

Loren (smiling): Oh, hey Eddie.

**The boy that made the comment about my ass yesterday walks past us and I scream through the microphone into his ear as payback.**

Loren (screaming): OUT!

**He jumps and immediately covers his ears while practically running out of the house. I love this part of the party. I used to wake every single person up by shaking them but that took way too long and this is way more fun. In the mean time Eddie's still looking at me like I'm crazy. He looks cute when he's sleepy.**

Eddie: Loren?

Loren: Just getting everyone out of the house. There always people sleeping here because they passed out or were too drunk to drive home.

Eddie: Why do you have to do that with that fucking megaphone?

Loren: It's more affective and quicker.

Eddie: And you do realise you're still wearing your (checking her out) incredibly sexy, I mean SO sexy-

Loren (cutting him off): Back to the point Eddie?

Eddie: You're still wearing your babydoll while there were still guys here?

Loren (looking at her clothes): Hmm, I guess I haven't really thought about that.

**Then Ian walks down the stairs. He looks as sleepy as Eddie does and they both look really cute. Eddie looks cuter though. Ian isn't wearing a shirt either and he has a sixpack too.**

Ian (confused): Why is Eddie is in our hallway without a shirt on?

Loren: He spent the night here.

Ian (suspicious): Where's here?

Loren: In my bed of course.

Ian (really confused): Whyyyyyy?

Loren (sassy): Because he's my boyfriend.

Ian: Since when?

Loren: Yesterday.

Ian: Okay then? Do I **want **to know the details?

Eddie: Whoa, man, nothing happened.

Loren (smirking): Yet.

Ian: What was that?

Eddie: I don't know man.

Loren: So, I'm going to try out for cheerleading today and Eddie doesn't believe you're going to kick his ass during try-outs.

Ian: I'm so going to kick your ass, mate

Eddie: Don't think so, man.

**They start wrestling with each other so I walk up the stairs to change.**

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**Ian and I start wrestling and Loren walks away. After a few minutes we stop wrestling but then Ian suddenly pushes me against the wall. His arm is on my throat like Loren's was yesterday. I guess it runs in the family.**

Ian: Man, you're my friend now but I **do **want to be clear about something. Friend or no friend, Loren is still my little sister. She has been through a lot and if you hurt her I **will **rip your head off.

Eddie: I won't hurt her man.

Ian: You better not.

**Then Loren walks down the stairs in the same clothes as yesterday.**

Loren (confused): What are you guys doing?

Ian (taking a few steps back): Nothing.

**I kiss Loren's head and want to walk upstairs but she grabs my arm and pulls me back. Then she wraps her arms around her neck and kisses me softly. I kiss her back and after about half a minute we pull back. She smiles at me and I walk upstairs to change. I put on the same clothes as yesterday after showering and then walk back downstairs. Loren isn't in the hallway anymore so I walk into another room. This house is HUGE. Yes, I also live in a mansion but this one is just...HUGE. I finally find the kitchen where Loren's sitting at the table.**

Eddie (sitting down): Hey babe.

Loren: Hey.

Eddie: Where's Ian?

Loren: Changing. Here's your breakfast.

**She gives me a plate with pancakes with berries and strawberries on it.**

Eddie (raising his eyebrows): You made this?

Loren: Nope, maid.

**We finish our breakfast and then drive to school in seperate cars. As usual everybody looks up when Loren drives into the parking lot. I park next to her and we both get out. I wrap my arm around her waist and we walk to our usual lunchtable. Everybody turns their heads to look at us and start whispering. All of my friends are already at the table. Melissa walks out of the school and over to us. Before yesterday when she met Loren she never hung with the populars. They never really talked so yeah. We reach the table and Melissa sits down.**

Melissa: Okay, something's different.

Tyler: Don't tell me you took her already.

Eddie: Sorry to disappoint you guys but she's mine now.

Dylan: You serious right now man?

Cameron: You lucky bastard.

**I sit down and Loren sits down on my lap. We sit like that until the bell rings and then we walk inside.**

* * *

**MELISSA'S POV**

**It's lunch break and I'm sitting with the populars, waiting for Loren to show up. After ten minutes Loren's still not here.**

Melissa: Where's Loren?

Ian: I'm guessing her or Eddie's car. Loren has a thing for making out in cars.

Tyler: I can't believe Eddie already has her.

Dylan: Your party yesterday was great man.

Cameron: Yeah, it rocked. I have never been to such a huge party in my life.

Dylan (chuckling): I heard Loren punched this guy about 18 right in the face. His nose was bleeding and some say it's broken.

Ian (shrugging): Sounds like Loren.

Melissa: Is she going to try out for cheerleading?

Ian: Yeah, she's really good. She has been captain of the cheerleading squad more than once.

Dylan: Nice, can't wait to see Loren in a cheerleading uniform.

Melissa: You **do **know she's with Eddie right?

Tyler: His fault for having such a hot girlfriend.

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**We're in Eddie's black porsche, making out. Gosh, Eddie is a too good kisser to be true. He does this thing with his tongue and it's just like I'm in heaven. Eddie's hands are underneath my shirt on my waist. He rubs his hands up and down my waist and it gives me goosebumps. My hands are in his hair and his tongue is in my mouth. Then the bell rings forcing us to pull back.**

Loren (getting out of the car): Well, that was a useful break.

**Eddie wraps his arm around my waist and we walk into the school.**


End file.
